The Other Side
by bevivant
Summary: Anastasia Steele is introduced to a new life of whirlwind romance, drama, and experiences beyond her wildest dreams by the name of Christian Grey. But with great love comes great plight that she may not be quite prepared for.


**This is my first fSOG fanfic and my first time on this website. I've been an avid reader and decided to give it a go. As per usual, this intro chapter isn't the most exciting of the bunch. But I'd love some feedback so I can get the next one out ASAP. Feel free to chat as well!**

* * *

><p>The cool, controlled air swirled around me as a took a final deep breath to sooth my haywire nerves. Steele, you've got this. You need this, I reminded myself. I was right, I needed this and would use that to give me the edge. Most of these other applicants seemed to come from more upper scale families and had extremely prestigious schools and internships filling their resumes to the brim with blue blood excellence. I, on the other hand, went to a smaller branch of WSU that hosted less than 5000 students and boasted a fitness center as one of its prime attractions. I worked my way through college and gave it my all to get to where I am today, which was sitting in my beat up old car outside of a skyscraper that cut through the rainy air here in Seattle waiting on a job interview for one of the most reputable employers on the West Coast.<p>

Nerves wracked my body as I saw people leaving their cars in this parking garage attached to building, all dressed to the nines and preparing for their day of work ahead. I felt like an out of place child here dressed in more homey clothes that seemed like a more put together outfit before I left my apartment. Finally after one last cooling breath, I stepped out of my car to face this moment. This moment I worked years for.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist on the first floor quipped without breaking eye contact. No judgement in her voice over how out of place I looked in this pristine environment.

"I'm here for my interview today. My name is Anastasia Steele, I was told to report to this desk to get my visitor's pass."

"Ah yes. Hello Ms Steele, my name is Kimberly. I'll get your paperwork for you and your pass. Once you get everything, head down the lobby towards the furthest elevator. You'll take it directly to the top floor executive suite, where other receptionist will get you all set up." Kimberly spoke in a well ruled manner, I knew from the countless other times she's said this over the last few days of interviews. I was sure I wasn't one of the few who had applied for this position and definitely not the only one given an interview. I shakily accepted the paperwork and scurried to the elevators. Although Kimberly's niceness seemed welcoming at first, her top notch perfection was starting to make me feel even more of an outsider and sike me out before this interview. There's no chance in hell you'll fit in here, Ana. Turn around, walk away, and apply for a lower level position at some up and coming firm in the suburbs, where recent grads belong. I stopped myself from going further with those thoughts. Maybe I did belong in a less distinguished business at first, but I would be damned if I was going to miss this interview. With a breath of new determination, I made my way towards the final elevator giving no mind to the people who looked at me walking towards this seemingly separate lift. I try not to give much thought as to why they were giving me as thought, but as thrown off course when I put together 20-something hops off the elevator I'm about to board.

"Good luck," she throws over her shoulder as I make my way to the abandoned box. Oh god, if that's my competition, I really shouldn't be wearing a dress from target. How the hell did she know I was applying for this job anyway? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Before I try to stop myself for the seemingly twentieth time this morning, the lift has already started to rise up to the top floor. My fate is sealed in this 5 foot squared box and the next time I board it, I will have survived my interview and probably have a keen idea to where my future lay here on 4th Avenue.

The elevator jolts to a stop, causing my stomach to jolt with it. I'm greeted by a neutral color scheme of creams, whites, and greys. The executive suite floor is seemingly much smaller than I expected. Just a simple sitting lobby, a receptionist desk parallel to the elevators, of which there are only 2. To the left I see what I'm assuming is the executive suite itself, the CEO's office. A small hallway past the receptionist desk on the left that seems to go to more offices and rooms and the set up is paralleled to the right, but I'm unsure as to who or what occupies the room to the right of the room. Upon further inspection I notice it says "SECURITY" emblazoned on unassumingly on the dark door. My survey of the area comes to a halt when someone clears their throat. I look up to see two more receptionists giving me blank stares.

"Um..hi, yes. My name is Anastasia Steele, I'm here for my interview for the new communications position," I stumble over my words as I make my way towards the two blonde beauties still staring at me. The one to the left cracks first and gives me a chilled smile.

"Yes, Ms. Steele, we were expecting you. Please have a seat on the couch and someone will be out to fetch you shortly," the immaculate blonde said, before resuming her work on the computer. I looked over the paperwork in my hands as I waited. I forced myself to think about mundane, pointless thoughts while the clocked ticked onward towards my interview time. I attempted to get here about 20 minutes early, but ended up being only around 10 due to my episode on the car. And on the walk in, and in the elevator, and at least once an hour over the past 2 days since you got this interview to begin with, my mind rambles reminding me of my less than secure thoughts around this job.

Before I can second guess myself once again, the clock strikes right at 9 AM and a middle aged woman, once again blonde, who looks impeccable for being well into her 40s, comes out and turns directly to the receptionist, bypassing the outsider sitting here on the couch. "Andrea, is the 9 o'clock here?"

"Yes, she's seated at the couch," Andrea, the blonde to the left as I've just learned, says with a nod in my direction.

"Ah, yes. Ok. Hi, I'm Jennifer Morgan, head of communications. Anastasia Steele, I presume?" Jennifer asks as she juts out a hand to me. I quickly hop up and accept the handshake with a bit too much eagerness overflowing.

"Yes, I'm Anastasia, but please call me Ana. Thank you so much for taking time to see me this morning," I try sounding as professional as possible. Her responding smirk gives me the impression she sees right through my nerves and persona.

"Follow me back to the conference room. I'm happy to finally speak in person, your credentials stood out amongst our barrage of applicants," Ms. Morgan says in passing as we march down the left hallway towards the conference room. Once there, I'm a tad shocked to see a different color scheme going with a darker wood and more intimidating lack of decor. The far left wall was panelled with windows leading to an incredible view of the foggy Seattle morning. I looked up at Ms. Morgan to see her flipping through her paperwork and causing a bubbling tense to fill my stomach. Do I start the conversation or is she waiting for a specific reason? Is this a test? Do I be polite and wait or assertive and speak up? Finally, her eyes cast up to mine and she flashes a quick smile before returning to her paperwork and mumbling, "one second Ms. Steele, we're just waiting on the other interviewer. We've been lucky enough to have the CEO step in for the interviews for this position due to his surprisingly lax schedule this week. He'll be in shortly."

I blanche. CEO. Of the most up and coming business on the West Coast. The elusive, hidden, secretive, and terrifying CEO does not have a reputation of popping in to be kind to potential, new, underqualified, homely, brunette interviewees. Before another thought can cross my mind, I hear the door behind me opening.

I quickly hop up again and turn around towards the door to greet the surprise guest, only to be met with sterling gray eyes that widen a fractional amount as they crash with mine. With one hand gracefully extended in my direction and a blasé expression taking over his face, his mouth finally opens to break the minimal silence.

"I'm Christian Grey."

* * *

><p><strong>Had a fairly big build up to that one moment, which is why the whole chapter is a tad vague. But as I said, feel free to come chat or just let me know you're thoughts before I pump out the next (longer) chapter!<strong>

**x, Kath**


End file.
